


Fear

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Poof
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter as ScribblesITM or Tumbr as Scribblesinthemargins :)
> 
> This is a new pairing for me, and I hope you all like it :)

I am truly sorry this fic has gone away, but it is being turned into something amazing.


End file.
